Perfect for Puchiko
by dejikonyo
Summary: Aww, this ones kinna cute actually. Puchiko gets a new friieeennd :D i wish I had a friend. all i have is gremlin peeps


  
Perfect for Puchiko  
By Andee Lewis  
  
Click!  
  
"Dejiko has been on big picture box for long time, Nyu. Puchiko is getting worried, Nyu."   
  
"Puchiko, Nyo! It's a computer, not box!-Nyo!" Replied Dejiko.  
  
"But big picture box is hyptnotizing Dejiko, Nyu." Said Puchiko.  
  
"I am sending a virus to Usada, Nyo. A bad, bad virus, Nyo." Said Dejiko. "And not big   
picture box, Nyo. Computer, Nyo."   
  
"Big picture box scares me." Said Puchiko, ignoring the fact that Dejiko was trying to correct   
her. "It's warm outside, Nyu."   
  
It was, in fact a beautiful day. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Birds were   
chatting on tree limbs, sweet-smelling flowers had bursted out of the ground, Bees were   
buzzing. But Dejiko didn't want to go outside. Dejiko wanted to stay inside, and sign Usada up   
for various Pokémon mailing lists.   
  
"I'm going outside, Nyu." Said Puchiko. "I want to enjoy the day, Nyu. I'm going to the park,   
Nyu." She made her way to the door and stood up on a stool to reach the doorknob and left.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm.." mumbled Dejiko, who had only been half-listening. An hour had passed   
before an angry bright-pink haired girl had bust through the door.  
  
"DEJIKO!!!!!"  
  
"Mmm? Oh, hi Usada, Nyo. How are you, Nyo?" said Dejiko as she spinned around in her   
spinny chair.  
  
"Oh, just fine and dandy besides all the Pokémon emails I've been getting!" Usada yelled.   
"AND DON'T CALL ME USADA! I'm Rabi ~en~ Rose!"  
  
"What about the virus, Nyo? Is all your data gone, Nyo?" Dejiko replied as she stopped   
spinning. She looked forward to the look on Usada's face when she said 'Yes, all my data IS   
gone and it's all your fault!!' But instead, she didn't get the kind of reply she had hoped for.  
  
"Virus? What virus?" answered Usada.  
  
"The one I sent you, Nyo."  
  
"You mean the email with the subject, 'I will be the number 1 idol!'?" Dejiko nodded. "You   
think I would have actually OPENED the attachment on it? Dejiko has by far gone crazy! You   
just can't deny the fact that I'm just better than you in every way!" Usada said proudly, ending   
with a laugh.  
  
"Usada get outta my apartment, Nyo! I'll take your dice and never give them back!"  
  
"You can't take my dice! They're special dice! And do NOT call me Usada EVER AGAIN!"  
  
"MI KARA BIIMU!" Dejiko shouted as red beams shot out of her glittery green eyes. Usada   
dodged the beam with a back-flip. She gracefully landed on her feet with a grin from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Usada show-off, Nyo!" said Dejiko. She ran over to her small futon bed next to Puchiko's and   
got under her covers. She lifted them up a bit, with Usada staring blankly at her.  
  
"I am a Clam spirit, Nyo! I-" Before Dejiko could finish her routine, Usada had left. Usada   
always thought clams were gross, and she defenitly didn't want to be in the same room as   
someone possesed by them. Dejiko crawled slowly out of the warm blanket over her. Dejiko   
sighed. Before she could go back to the Wonders of the Web, she had some cleaning up to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Puchiko is having fun without picture box-head Dejiko, Nyu. Playing in the sandbox is   
fun, Nyu." Puchiko said quietly to herself as she patted down some sand with her palms. Never   
had Puchiko had this much fun in weeks. It was always watching Dejiko and Usada fight. But   
not today! There was warm sunlight, the sweet-smell of flowers, and the relaxing song of birds   
and bees that went on and on. There was only one thing Puchiko needed on this perfect day-A   
friend! That would make everything perfect for Puchiko, the lonely little girl in the sandbox. She   
looked at the sand castle-to-be and sighed.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kyandi. I saw you were alone, so I wanted to know if you wanted to play with me!"   
Puchiko turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Really, Nyu? You'll play with me, Nyu?" replied Puchiko.  
  
"Sure! What's your name?" Asked Kyandi.  
  
"I'm Puchiko, Nyu," Puchiko answered as she stood up and brushed sand off her skirt. "and   
you're Kyando."  
  
"Kyandi, not Kyando!" Kyandi said, giggling. "If it helps, you can just call me Ky!"  
  
"That helps, Nyu. What does Ky want to play, Nyu?" Puchiko asked.  
  
"We could play on the swings." Said Ky.  
  
"Okay, Nyu." Said Puchiko, as she followed Ky to the swings. Hours passed before the bright   
blue blanket in the sky darkened and glittered with stars.  
  
"It's late, Nyu. I need to get back home, Nyu. Will you be back tommorrow, Nyu?" Puchiko   
told Ky.  
  
"Yeah! See you tommorrow, then! Bye!" Ky said as she and Puchiko waved to each other in   
unison.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dejiko, I'm home, Nyu. Where is Dejiko, Nyu?" Puchiko said as she turned on a lamp.   
Dejiko had already been sound asleep. Puchiko took off her orange-and-brown striped hat and   
boots, and before she knew it, she was dreaming about how everything would be the next day-   
Perfect.  
  
o0o0o~End~o0o0o  
  
~~~~*Author's notes*~~~~  
  
DiGi Charat does not belong to me. It belongs to all the good people who made it, including   
Koge-sama, the character designer. And I don't own Pokemon either. And remember, I only   
wrote this fic because the little gremlin people told me too! They also tell me to burn things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please look out my other fic, Ash catches a Missingno!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it, because if I get enough requests, there will be more! Domo arigatou, Minna-  
saaan!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  



End file.
